Party Junkie
thumb|300px|Imagen del PV.Party Junkie (Fiesta Adictiva) es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Fue publicada un 1 de noviembre de 2012 y actualmente supera las 404 mil visitas en Nicovideo. Intérprete: Hatsune Miku Música y Letra: Satsuki ga Tenkomori Ilustración: Kodama Yuuki PV: Kuroi Kokoro *Nicovideo *Youtube Ha aparecido en los siguientes álbumes: *IA/02-COLOR- *Party Junkie *V love 25 -Exclamation- *VOCA NICO☆PARTY *Shinpenseiri Letras *Kanji y Romaji sacados de Voca Lyrics. Kanji= keep on dancing! put your hands up!don't stop movin! buddy! 本能剥き出しの･･･ please kiss and hold me tight 距離はいらない because don't wanna cry 言葉じゃ意味がない keep on dancing! put your hands up!don't stop movin! buddy! 本能剥き出しの party junkie 区別出来ず積み上がった 退屈が頬を叩くよ 無意識に乾いている 喉奥を満たして欲しいだけ わずかに傾いた （swing for the hell of it） ショットグラスの （yeah yeah） 隙を付く様にして （crank it up if you're exited） 責められてみる 歪みきった軸が （swing for the hell of it） 軋むソファと （yeah yeah） 同じ音で啼いて （crank it up if you're exited） 夜を揺らしていく don't you wanna be high？ こんなんじゃ足りない just stay with me tonight 一途じゃいられない tell me why you're so shy？ もっとラフなスタイル 今夜だけねぇ 乗っけてよ baby please kiss and hold me tight 距離はいらない because don't wanna cry 言葉じゃ意味がない keep on dancing! put your hands up!don't stop movin! buddy! 本能剥き出しの party junkie 無意識に乾いている 喉奥を満たして欲しいだけ わがままな期待に （swing for the hell of it） 疑問もてず （yeah yeah） インモラルを帯びて （crank it up if you're exited） 火照ってく 建前とポーズの （swing for the hell of it） 膜を破り （yeah yeah） 溢れ切った音が （crank it up if you're exited） 夜を揺らしていく 揺らしていく don't you wanna be high？ こんなんじゃ足りない just stay with me tonight 一途じゃいられない tell me why you're so shy？ もっとラフなスタイル 今夜だけねぇ 乗っけてよ baby please kiss and hold me tight 距離はいらない because don't wanna cry 言葉じゃ意味がない keep on dancing! put your hands up!don't stop movin! buddy! 本能剥き出しの party junkie |-| Romaji= keep on dancing! put your hands up!don't stop movin! buddy! Honnou muki dashi no... please kiss and hold me tight kyori wa iranai because don't wanna cry kotoba ja imi ga nai keep on dancing! put your hands up!don't stop movin! buddy! Honnou muki dashi no party junkie Kubetsu dekizu tsumi agatta taikutsu ga hoo wo tataku yo Muishiki ni kawaite iru nodo oku wo mita shite hoshii dake Wazuka ni kata muita (swing for the hell of it) SHOTTO GURASU no (yeah yeah) Suki wo tsuku you ni shite (crank it up if you're exited) Seme rarete miru Yugami kitta jiku ga (swing for the hell of it) Kishimu SOFA to (yeah yeah) Onaji oto de naite (crank it up if you're exited) Yoru wo yurashite iku don't you wanna be high? konna n ja tarinai just stay with me tonight ichizu ja irarenai tell me why you're so shy? motto RAFU na SUTAIRU Konya dake nee nokkete yo baby please kiss and hold me tight kyori wa iranai because don't wanna cry kotoba ja imi ga nai keep on dancing! put your hands up!don't stop movin! buddy! Honnou muki dashi no party junkie Muishiki ni kawaite iru nodo oku wo mita shite hoshii dake Wagamama na kitai ni (swing for the hell of it) Gimon motezu (yeah yeah) INMORARU wo obite (crank it up if you're exited) Hotetteku Tatemae to POOZU no (swing for the hell of it) Maku wo yaburi (yeah yeah) Afure kitta oto ga (crank it up if you're exited) Yoru wo yurashite iku Yurashite iku don't you wanna be high? konna n ja tarinai just stay with me tonight ichizu ja irarenai tell me why you're so shy? motto RAFU na SUTAIRU Konya dake nee nokkete yo baby please kiss and hold me tight kyori wa iranai because don't wanna cry kotoba ja imi ga nai keep on dancing! put your hands up!don't stop movin! buddy! Honnou muki dashi no party junkie /pre> |-| Español= ¡Vamos baila! ¡Alza las manos! ¡Muévete, amigo! Guíate por tus instintos… Por favor bésame y abrázame No mantengas distancia Por que no queremos llorar Las palabras no funcionan ¡Vamos baila! ¡Alza las manos! ¡Muévete, amigo! ¡Pon tus instintos en esta fiesta adictiva! Fi-fi-fi-fiesta Adictiva… Fi-fi-fi-fiesta… Amontonados hasta que no se pueda notar la diferencia Este aburrimiento me deja al revés Después de haberla secado sin conciencia Solo quiero satisfacer mi garganta reseca Sólo porque me apego ya… (Balanceándose por el placer) Para ese volcado (Si si) Trago (Déjate llevar si estas excitado) Le echare la culpa a la bebida Este eje retorcido (Balanceándose por el placer) Haciendo los mismos sonidos (Si si) Como el de un sofá crujiendo (Déjate llevar si estas excitado) Haz sonar el rock, ¡bailemos! ¿No quieres alto estar? No,no es suficiente Solo quédate conmigo esta noche No necesito que te comprometas Dime ¿Por que eres tan tímido? Y también tienes un estilo muy áspero Solo esta noche ¿esta bien? Ponlo en mi ¡Baby! Por favor bésame y abrázame No mantengas distancia Por que no queremos llorar Las palabras no funcionan ¡Vamos baila! ¡Alza las manos! ¡Muévete, amigo! ¡Pon tus instintos en esta fiesta adictiva! Después de haberla secado sin conciencia Solo quiero satisfacer mi garganta reseca Entre todos estos deseos egoístas (balanceándose por el placer de hacerlo) No puede haber dudas (Si si) Teñida con la inmoralidad (Déjate llevar si estas excitado) ¡Ardiendo! A través de la capa de guardar las verdaderas apariencias y posando (Balaceándose por el placer de hacerlo) Atraviesa todo eso (Si si) Este sonido abrumador (Déjate llevar si estas excitado) Rockeara toda la noche! Rockeara toda la noche! ¿No quieres estar en la cima? No,no es suficiente Solo quédate conmigo esta noche No necesito que te comprometas Dime ¿Por que eres tan tímido? Y también tienes un estilo muy áspero Solo esta noche ¿esta bien? Ponlo en mí ¡Baby! Por favor bésame y abrázame No mantengas distancia Por que no queremos llorar Las palabras no funcionan ¡Vamos baila! ¡Alza las manos! ¡Muévete, amigo! ¡Pon tus instintos en esta fiesta adictiva! Galería Party Junkie 2.jpg|Arte Conceptual de Hatsune Miku en Party Junkie por Kodama Yuuki Enlaces *Tumblr de Kodama Yuuki. *Arte Conceptual de Hatsune Miku en Tumblr. Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Hatsune Miku Categoría:Salón de la Fama Categoría:Canción publicada en 2012 Categoría:Contenido Fuerte